


"I was right."

by MisRedLotus



Series: Deputy vs God [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Depression, F/M, Loss, Love, Masturbation in Shower, Religion, Religious Conflict, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: "You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart." Jeremiah 29:13





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s over, Joseph.” Myra stood and watched as Joseph crawled along the ground.  
  
“Forgive them father... they know not what they do.” He slowly turned on the ground to kneel and lift his arms up, “When the Lamb opened the seventh seal...there was silence in heaven. And the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets... and there were noises, thundering, lightning—“

“Joseph Seed...you’re under arrest.”

“And an earthquake.” The sheriff grabbed onto Joseph and hand cuffed him, “and I heard a great voice from the temple say to the angels... go your ways—and pour from the vials the wrath of God upon the earth.” He stared at Myra and she felt her heart stop for a moment, something didn’t feel right, something was wrong but didn’t know what..

A loud bang echoed through the skies and the group of them were blinded by a bright light. She looked off in the distance to see that a nuclear bomb had gone off, Joseph walked close to her, “it is done child.” And began to sing amazing grace.

“Oh my god. Oh my god... Oh my GOD!” the sheriff yelled out as they all were pushed by a forceful wind, “We have to get the fuck outta here!” She stared in disbelief, what if he had been right all along?

“The truck! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!”Joseph continued to sing as they headed towards the truck, “Move Hudson, you take the back! We gotta go!”

“He was right! He was right! I knew it... I fucking knew it. Jesus help us!”

Myra hurried into the front seat of the truck and started up the vehicle before she zoomed out of the area as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she drove, fire and debris fell all around them.

Dutch finally chimed in on the radio, “Jesus fucking Christ, kid! You see this shit? Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, get to the goddamn bunker! Now!”    
  
Joseph still continued to sing in the background.  
  
“He was right! He was right!  We’re gonna die... We’re gonna die.. We’re gonna die...”   
  
“DRIVE! Get us to that bunker! GO! GO! GO!”

She wanted to yell at the Sheriff, she was doing her fucking best, but she was afraid to divert her attention to her vocal cords, aware of the mass of destruction that was following right behind them.

“Watch the road!”

“HE WAS RIGHT! HE WAS FUCKING RIGHT!”

“SHUT UP, PRATT!”   
  
“We’re gonna burn to death for our sins!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Pratt began to pray in the back of the truck. Myra’s hands became sweaty on the steering wheel and she wanted to cry. Everything that she did, everything that she had done...was all for naught. Her friends, everyone she helped...Were they going to be dead too?

“Turn! Turn! TURN!” the sheriff yelled at her and she swerved the truck onto the dirt road.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

“Hang on!”

The truck went flying down as they slammed onto the other road and continued forward, Pratt leaned into the front and rested his hand on the sheriff’s shoulder, “We’re not gonna make it... we’re not gonna make it!”

“SIT BACK!”

“Look out...tree!” But she brought back her attention to the road too late, as the truck slammed into a tree and her vision blacked out.

When she woke her head was pounding and she could smell the fire in the forest, she looked around the truck, the sheriff was half out the window, and the other two were unconscious. She leaned her head once more going in and out of consciousness. She was sure someone had picked her up, and was whistling Amazing Grace. She had no energy to fight, she had no energy to cry. Everyone... everyone was dead. She worked so hard to protect and now...

When she came to, her arms were bound by handcuffs around the metal post of a bed. Her vision slowly was clearing as she could see Joseph standing, and then she turned her head to see Dutch lying dead on the ground. “N-no!” she whimpered out as a few tears slid down her face.

“You know what this means?”

“Fuck you!” she snapped back at him, she was angry and everyone she grew close to were no longer alive.

He chuckled and turned to face her, “It means the politicians have been silenced. It means the corporations have been erased—“ he walked closer to her, “It means the world has been cleansed by God’s righteous fire...” he lifted his hands into the air and then slowly lowered them as he inched towards her, his face only a few inches away, “But most of all...” he grabbed onto her, “...it means I was right.” He whispered and moved back towards the chair, “The collapse has come. The world as we know it... is over.” She wanted to look away, but more tears slid down her face, “I waited so long...I waited so long for the prophecy God whispered in my ear to be fulfilled... I prepared my family for this moment. And you took them from me.” He leaned in close, with such anger on his face, “I should kill you for what you’ve done. But you’re all I have left, now. You’re my family. And when this world is ready to be borne anew, we will step into the light. I am your Father and you are my child. And together, we will march to Eden’s Gate.” He smiled and leaned back into the chair as he looked at her.

She averted her gaze, and now more tears were coming and sobs. Everyone was dead, all those that she had saved from these sick fucks were now out there, dead, “I’d rather die.” She whispered.

He moved from the chair and kneeled down on the floor beside her, “you’re angry child. Perhaps now you can understand how I felt when you took my family away from me. Relish in the pain, let it wash over you.” He grabbed her chin and she looked at his blue eyes, “I gave you the option to walk away. But now, I’m your only option.”

“Get the fuck away from me...” she leaned her head against the metal post as she cried, what was she suppose to do now? Maybe she could kill him and then...then she’d be completely alone in a bunker with a corpse of Dutch, “What have I done?” and then she started to wonder if it was her fault. If everything that happened was her fault? They’re the bad ones, are they not? How could she be the bad one when they were the ones murdering people and hanging them up places, using them for mind warping... she kicked the chair in front of her. Her heart ached, she would no longer see her friends and that was the worst thing for her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a day or so, Joseph finally came back in the room; she opened her eyes, “What do you want?”

“Figured you’d want to use the washroom, you are only human after all.”

Myra had thought about being rude, but boy did she have to piss like a racehorse, “yes, I would.” He bent down and unlocked the handcuffs. She rubbed her wrists and saw a red marks that formed on her skin. Joseph reached his hand out to help her up off the floor, she pushed his hand away as she pulled herself up from the ground, “I don’t need your help.” Her eyes were puffy from the crying she did from the night before and she hadn’t slept very well at all.

She went over to the washroom and shut the door, she did use it and afterwards she splashed her face with some water as she looked in the mirror. More tears wanted to fall down her face, she was alone. And she wanted to die. A knock sounded at the door, “What? It’s not like there’s a window in here to crawl out of...” she rolled her eyes, which were hurting.

“Come and eat my child.”                                                                          

“I’m not hungry.” She walked over to the door and opened it. Joseph had put on a shirt that had once belonged to Dutch and she almost wanted to rip it off of him.

“You must eat.”

“Fuck you. You’re not the boss of me.” She pushed her hand against his chest, “I may be stuck with you, but I don’t need to follow you.” Myra went to get past him when his hand pushed her against the wall. Her eyes stared down at his hand that lay between her breasts, “Don’t—touch me.” She looked up at him, her eyes glossing over again.

Joseph moved forward, “My child—“

“Stop calling me that! I have a fucking name...”

He leaned in, “And what is your name?”

At first she didn’t want to tell him, but then again, she didn’t want him to be calling her child all the damn time, she was 28 for fuck sakes, “Myra.” She said.

He smirked and placed the plate of food down that he had made for her, “Myra...” he whispered as he pushed her into the wall, she could feel the heat of his body through the clothing. She looked at his eyes and she remembered… Jacob.

_He shoved Myra against the wall, after she had snuck into St. Francis. His eyes pierced into hers, he held her by the neck, “What are you doing here?” His hand slid up, the pad of his thumb ran along her bottom lip before he pulled away from her as if he was fighting urges of his own, “I didn’t call—“ he stopped mid sentence and turned to look at her._

_“I know” she walked over to him and grabbed his shirt “I wanted—“ she pulled him down and kissed him deeply.He leaned back against the table as his hands ripped her shirt._

_“Goddamnit Myra—“ He growled against her lips._

Myra shook her head, she couldn’t let her libido get the better of her. His lips were inches from hers before she pressed her hands against his chest and moved away from him. She hurried back into the room and went and sat on the bed.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. As the memories from of her friends echoed within her mind.

_  
“I keep expectin’ Faith to pop up, still. Can’t believe how much that girl shook me. She’s ruined white dresses and innocent gigglin’ forever. There goes me and Xander’s usual Thursday nights...”_

_“Hey Dep, when this is all over you ain’t gonna turn me in or nothing because of all the stuff you seen me do, Like all those murders and stuff? Cause I just feel like you and I really bonded. I mean, I was thinking last night lying in bed, that we’re kinda like Fast and the Furious, in a way. I’m like Dom because I’m so good looking and handsome and I’m a sexy outlaw. And you’re like Brian because you are a really cool cop and you’ve got eyes I just wanna swim in for days, ya know?”_

_“I hope you drive better than you shoot... That was a joke, trying to work on my people skills.”_  
  
_“You an’ me, we’ll be just like Butch and Sundance!”_  
_“...Nick, they both died at the end.”_  
_“...Nah!”_

_“Whoa... déjà voodoo, man. Have... have we... have we met before? Dang, man, my prayers have been answered! I got a direct line to that sweet little monkey god who’s art hangs in heaven!”_

_“Guess I should be more happy since things are lookin’ up. I mean, I ain’t, not happy. I just don’t feel...anything. Whatever, I fuckin’ hate small talk.”_

  
Her head was pounding, lack of sleep and no food, but she didn’t want him to do anything for her. He’s already done enough. She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes in the hope that she’d get some sleep, or not wake up at all.

Myra woke to a god awful pain in her stomach, it was bordering on a week and it was starting to take its toll on her. She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around her stomach, “fuck...” she hissed out.

“Hungry, are we?” she looked to see Joseph standing in the doorway.

“Leave me alone...” she looked away from him. But he walked over with some food on a plate and held it out to her.

“Eat. You’ll need the energy.” He placed the plate down and left the room. She looked over at the food before her hand reached over and grabbed onto the piece of bread and slowly bit into it. Food, glorious food! She was starting to wonder why she kept refusing food and devoured all of it. She grabbed onto the plate and walked into the kitchen and began to wash her plate. She looked behind her at the aquarium and had wondered where Joseph had gone, though highly doubted it was far. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and turned it on. It had been turned off over the last while that she had been in Hope County, as there was no signal around to be able to contact anyone.

The screen lit up her face, “80% should last a while,” as she clicked on the music app and searched for some music to listen to.

The pad of her finger pressed on “Ave Verum Corpus” by Mozart, she always had a love for classical music and as much as it did remind her of church, the voices soothed her as she stood there.  
  
**_“Ave, verum corpus_**  
 ** _natum de Maria Virgine,_**  
 ** _Verepassumimmolatum_**  
 ** _in Cruce pro homine—“_**  
  
Myra stopped as she heard Joseph enter the room, she turned her head and looked over at him, “Don’t stop on the account of my entering the room.”

She blushed and shook her head, “I’m not one for an audience...” she looked back over at her phone and reached her hand over to turn the music off her phone. His hand clasped over top of hers.

“Leave it be.” Her eyes trailed to his blue ones. Yes, they had only been stuck together for a few days. But she hadn’t been with anyone since Jacob, so when his skin touched her, it felt like fire.  
  
She pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt, “If---if you think I’m going to listen to you preach every day, you’ve got another thing coming.” What was a way to pass the time? Sex--- she shook her head trying to ignore the taunting voice in her head, “I have no interest in God.”

He smirked before he pushed her against the counter, “Then—do you have an interest in me?” he whispered against her ear, his breath was hot and it sent shivers down her back. She had to fight her urges, she had to fight the lust she was feeling.

Myra pulled away from him, “let me have a look at your wounds, it’s been a few days and if they’re not cleaned—“ she paused, “you won’t be going anywhere...”

He smirked at her comment, “then please, by all means—“ he opened his arms, “inspect me.”

For her the comment didn’t seem innocent and she shook her head, “there should be some first aid kits in the bathroom,” she gestured him to follow. The music from her phone still blasting through the entire bunker.

She pulled out the kit and motioned him to sit down, “take off your shirt.” She looked at the wounds that she had inflicted on him, almost wishing she had tried harder. In the end she was sure it wouldn’t have changed this outcome though...

She grabbed onto the bottle of peroxide and groaned, “fuck—“ she grabbed onto a wash cloth and stuck it in some water with some soap, “this’ll have to do, at least it’ll clean it up.” She could feel his gaze on her and it made her want to yell at him. Perhaps being nice like this wasn’t a good idea, but she had to get her mind off the thought of him fucking her on the couch, but now the thought went to the small shower that stood only a few feet away from her.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Not today Joseph,” she looked up at him for a moment before continuing on the cuts that were on his chest.

The song from the phone echoed through and it made her hurt, painfully so.

 _“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when,_  
But I know we’ll meet again, some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through, just like you always do...”  
  
Myra closed her eyes for a moment, as the pain of losing everyone washed over her once again. Joseph tilted her face up as she looked at him, but she didn’t speak, she couldn’t and she wanted to blame him for everything. Then again, maybe it was all her fault. She stood up and looked down at him, “I’m going to take a shower. So I’d appreciate it if you’d leave.”

“But of course—“ he grabbed onto the shirt and went to head out the door, “you think me to be an unreasonable man—“ she watched his eyes, “but that is far from the truth.” He shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was true, about what she had thought about before, she did want to die. So after some time of raiding the bathroom with the very little space she had found an old shaving knife. She took it into the shower with her and turned on the water. For the most part the water was warm, though she couldn’t make it any hotter. She rested her head against the wall of the unit and took in a shaky breath. She couldn’t stay around, she’s lost everything and there was no need to stay and fix it. She could leave and be with her friends. But what if they did survive? What if they did find shelter? Questions to something she could never go and find out. The radio probably didn’t work anymore, though she hadn’t bothered to go and try.

Myra looked behind her through the frosted glass of the shower and she turned her attention back to the blade as she opened it, and pressed it against her wrist, “Forgive me father, for I have sinned...” She spoke against the wall of the unit and went to press the blade through her wrist when the shower door slammed open and Joseph’s arms wrapped around hers.   
She gasped at the hot touch of his skin against hers, “Let GO!” she cried out, “Fuck you, fuck your cult! You have taken everything away from me!” her voice echoed in the small space.

“And you have taken everything away from me!” he spoke calmly against her ear, “In that aspect we are perfect match.” He grabbed the blade away from her and threw it out of the shower. She had only nicked the skin as a small pool of blood formed on her wrist; he wiped the blood away with his thumb as he held her there. Her heart pounded hard in her chest the water pouring down between the two of them. She was naked and he... well she couldn’t tell. It felt like he had taken his shirt off, but as for his pants she was unsure. Until she felt his arousal press up against her, her cheeks turned red, though she didn’t turn to face him. The grip from his arms softened but didn’t retreat as he slowly pressed his lips against her neck. He was naked, had he planned to join her all along? Her lip bruised from the pressure as she tried to hold back a moan, pleasure bubbled to the surface and ached between her legs.

Myra stayed still, she was sure he was going to continue, but for some reason...he didn’t. He just stood with her and held her. Her breathing was light as she moved shifted her position, her legs getting tired and the water getting cooler. A groan escaped his lips as he moved closer to her, at this rate, she would have let him have her. She turned her body and looked at him, and she wish she hadn’t.

He cupped her face and pressed his lips deeply against hers, she whimpered as his other hand slid down past her stomach and touched the bundle of nerves, she cried out and her legs buckled. He pressed hard and slowly rubbed her clit and watched her squirm beneath him, “is this what you want?” he looked at her, “to feel release?”

She couldn’t answer him, pleasure surged through and there was no sense of time or logic. Her one hand slipped behind the back of his head as she pulled him close, her breathing fast. He grinned as his hand slipped away from her clit and down to her entrance, “Tell me—“ his fingers pushed lightly against her wet warmth.

“I want you....” that was the truth, her sin other than Wrath, other than Pride, but Lust...   
  
He smiled “Then you shall receive,” and pushed his fingers inside her. She cried out as he moved fast, pumping in and out. His breathing was ragged, his cock painfully stiff as he watched her melt at his touch. Her eyes opened and she blushed, realizing he had been looking at her this whole time.

“I—“ she whimpered out and arched her head back.

“Myra,” he licked her skin on her neck, “come for me...” His other hand wrapped around her waist to hold her up, her hand tightened in his hair, “I want to feel you.” He was taunting her, and it made her want him more.  
She moaned out as she climaxed, pleasure shuddering around his fingers. He moaned at feeling, before he pulled out his fingers and licked them. Even though they were under cool water, she felt hot and sweaty. As if she was in a dream she pulled away from him, suddenly embarrassed as she rushed out of the shower. But where could she run too? There was nowhere to go in this fucking place! She wrapped a towel around her as she hurried back to ‘her’ room.

“What—have I—“ she shook her head, and could feel the warmth and dull ache of pleasure that lingered between her legs, she heard footsteps come in behind her and turned towards him, “Get out!” she yelled.

He walked towards her with a towel wrapped around his waist, “Does it shame you? To feel what you do with me?”

“Fuck you.” She didn’t feel shame, she had felt pleasure and god did she want more of it. He grabbed onto her and pushed her against the row of lockers. Her back hit hard against the metal as she looked at his eyes. What she thought was anger in his eyes... was Lust.Her chest heaved, and she grabbed onto his towel and pulled it off of him. He pressed close to her, desire was running wild and she couldn’t control it.

“What do you want?” he rested his forehead against hers.

She cupped his face and groaned at the rough texture of his beard, her lips pressed against his roughly. He groaned deep in his chest and pulled off her towel and threw it to the side. He turned her around and pressed her against the lockers, the cold metal stung her skin.

“What do you want?” he repeated as his cock pushed against her.

She closed her eyes, “You...” her voice whispered. Her answer made him growl, as he positioned himself against her wet cunt and pushed inside of her so easily, “f-fuck—“ she arched her head back.

He kissed the back of her neck as he moved inside of her, his moans echoing against hers, “Do I make you feel good?”

“Yes—“ she whimpered out.

His thrusts became harder, as his hand slid down to her sensitive clit, “Joseph” she arched her back against him.

“Myra...” he whispered into her ear. His skin was hot against hers as he thrust into her, “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” she gasped out.

“All of me?” He kissed the back of her neck, his breathing becoming ragged. The anticipation excited her and it made her want it even more.

“Yes.” She moaned out.

“Then it is yours—“ He thrust a few mores times before he stilled and a groan escaped his lips, “I am yours.”

“God—“ she breathed out as warmth filled her womb. Joseph rested his head against her back, listening to her heart beat, “can we move?” her legs felt like weak and she needed to lie down.

“Of course.” He moved away from her and she walked over to the bed to lie down. He walked over to the edge of the bed and she looked up at him, her eyes wandered along his body and she blushed, “Rest my lamb.” He turned away as she sat up and grabbed onto his wrist. At the end of it all, she did feel lonely and he was the only one around. Joseph stopped, she realized the rosary he would normally have on his left hand, was not there.

“Lay with me.” He came back towards the bed and laid down beside her, the bed was small, so he had moved close to her. His right hand wrapped around her back and pulled her against him. She thought that the pleasure she felt would be gone. But it didn’t matter, it only manifested once again as she lay with him.

“Is this what you have desired?” he leaned his head in and kissed her lips, “to be touched? To give in to Lust...”

“Don’t preach me.” She looked at him, “I am fine with my sin. Because it didn’t matter in the end.” She ran her fingers along his chest, “you are human, Joseph. That is all.” He ran his hand up her back and she gasped lightly, he had a power over her that she couldn’t break. But she leaned in and kissed him.

Joseph pulled his lips away and kissed the top of her forehead, “there will be plenty, Myra—“ she could feel he was getting hard again, “Do not let greed take you.”

She smirked and ran her hand down to his cock and grabbed onto him, “You’re one to talk—“ she whispered, her hand teasing him with each stroke.

“Enough—“ he whispered against her lips and she pulled her hand away, but he kissed her deeply and rested her head against her breasts.   
  
“For now—“ she whispered as a smiled curved on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks turned into months and the months turned into a year. Time felt so still in that bunker, with just the two of them. Myra had tried the radio over the course of 6 months, but only silence answered her. And for some miraculous reason she hadn’t gotten pregnant...at least not yet. She wasn’t hoping for that, not after the story she remembered about his wife...

Myra shook the head from her thought as she placed down the book she was reading, Joseph was working in the armoury, God knows doing what... But some of the days she had to deal with his anger, when it manifested. But that also meant he would have to deal with hers. She walked into the armoury and watched him over at one of the desks, “Gotta say, are you hoping the world out there is gonna fix itself?”

“The time will come, when we walk into the light, and towards Eden’s Gate.”  
  
“When Joseph? It’s been a year. How do you ‘know’ when!?” she was getting annoyed, she wanted out and cabin fever was setting in for her, but apparently not for him.

“Might I remind you, that I was right about this. About God and his glorious fire that consumed the Earth—“

“Shut the fuck up.” She cut him off, but he didn’t turn to look at her, “Yes, you were right. Big fucking deal. Cause murdering everyone instead of being helpful to those around you, was a better choice, hm? Your brothers were nightmares and don’t even get me started on Faith.” She walked over to him, “Tell me, were only the chosen people allowed to enter Eden’s Gate? Why not everyone? Is that why John destroyed people’s lives? Is that why Faith was drugging everyone around her to walk some bullshit path? And Jacob, only the strong survive—“

His hands slammed down on the desk, she had poked the bear. But she was tired and she needed air. An air that she didn’t mind infesting the bunker with, “And what about you—“ he stopped when he looked at her, realizing she only had a dress shirt on.

She blushed, realizing she didn’t have much clothing on. She felt his eyes trail along her body. “What--what about me?” She looked at him. unsure of what he was getting at.   
  
His attention went back to her eyes as he stalked towards her, with a smirk on his face, “Why did you kill Jacob?”

“What—“ she was confused, “You--- you know why!”

The small space between them closed as he grabbed onto her and pushed her against the island in the room, “Must have been hard...” He whispered, “when you spent a lot of time with him. When he would call you back to him—“

Her eyes widened. The times she and Jacob...

“Tell me, did you enjoy his cock better than mine?”

“Stop it!” she yelled at him. It was ammo and he had been holding onto for a long time, “What I did with him is none of your fucking business!”

“So why kill him?”

She remembered that day, after she shot Eli down, how it broke her heart. Jacob turned her into a monster and he was right, that she’d never be free.

_Myra heard Jacob’s voice echo as he sang, “Only you...can make this world seem right...Only you can make the darkness bright...Only you...” He came over and pushed the gun down. Her heart had stopped in her chest, she was in hell. He chuckled as he walked around Eli, “Hey, only you could have gotten this close. Only you could have earned his trust. It was always only ever you. Good work. You did it. You passed your test. You made your sacrifice.” He moved closer to her, she was unable to move as he did, “But now...you’re alone. And you’re weak. And we know what happens to the weak...” he looked at her and cupped her face before she felt the sting of his lips against hers for a few moments, “I cull the herd. It’s what I do. I’ll be waiting outside, Myra.” He turned and headed out the door as the reality of what happened came in such fast motion._

_Eli fell to the ground, and Tammy yelled out, “Eli!... No!...No...” She watched Tammy rush over to him, a few tears ran down Mrya’s face._

_“What the fuck did you do?” Wheaty pushed Myra and pointed his gun at her, she shook her head, “You fucking killed him! You fucking piece of shit!!”_

_“Wait—“ she heard Tammy as she rushed over._

_“He trusted you!”_

_Tammy grabbed onto his gun, “Wheaty---“_

_“I trusted you!” every word tore her down, she looked over at Eli on the floor as more tears slipped down her face._

_“Wait. Wheaty. It was Jacob. No! Listen to me! It was Jacob! We’ve seen this before...Ronnie, Parker...This is what he does! And we let him right in.”_

_“I’m sorry...” Myra whispered, she was sure it didn’t make a difference. Tammy turned and grabbed onto Myra’s shirt._

_“You find that motherfucker. You find Jacob and you kill him. Or next time I see you so help me god...” she pushed Myra away from her, “...I’ll kill you myself.”_

_Myra went out and fought, she shot so many of his followers and as she reached the top of the small mountain, she could hear him, “There’s no ‘win’ for you here. It all ends bloody—for everyone. You die now, or you die later. It’s up to you. But either way...you won’t die a hero.” She crossed the log as he pointed his gun at her._

_“Stop this now, Jacob. It’s over—“ she held her rifle up and shook, she was scared and the man in front of her, she had fallen for. But this couldn’t go on any longer. Distracted by her thoughts Jacob knocked the gun from her hands as it went flying. He kicked her into the rocks and she cried out, his hands were tight on her wrists as he held her there._

_“Today this ends—“ he looked at her, “Did you think you’d be some great hero coming back from the war? Did you think you’d win? Don’t you understand?”_

_“No—“ She pulled against his grip, the tears now flowed freely down her face._

_He bent down, “I knew you’d always come back to me.” Anger and sadness filled her, “You always came back to me...even when--” His lips pressed against hers, the grip loosened for a moment as he relished in the last taste of her. She indulged and kissed him back, a moan vibrated from her body. Slowly she slid her hand down and grabbed onto the knife she had and shoved it up into his rib cage._

_“Jacob—“ she gritted against her teeth, “I am sorry.”_

_He groaned and pulled away from her as fast as he could and hurried down the rocky ridges. She chased after him, “Jacob!”_

_“My brother saw all this coming. I don’t know if he talks to God...that doesn’t matter. He was right.” She walked over to him as he sat down on a rock, resting from his wounds, “Humanity is once again in crisis. It doesn’t matter what we build or achieve...we will always find a way to break it down. Babylon. Rome...Empires rise, empires fall... America—“ he motioned her to come over and she did, “we’re no different.” She knelt down in front of him and rested her hands on his knees, he grabbed onto her arms and pulled her close to his face, “We think we’re indestructible...World War Two. War on “terror”... we survived it... but it only brought us closer to the edge. And this is where we are. Right on schedule, just waiting for someone to push us...and oh boy, have you pushed us...You did everything he said you would do. And you didn’t even know it. You had no fucking clue.” He rested his forehead against hers._

_She closed her eyes, “I’m sorry, Jacob...” she whispered and he chuckled._

_“Could...have been a great team—“ he coughed, “...You—always came back...even when I didn’t call for you—“ his breathing was ragged, “why?”_

_Her breathing was light as she looked up at him and she knew that she could say it, “Because I love you.”_

_He smirked, “Only you can make all this change in me--” His eyes stared at hers before he kissed her deeply, “Only you...” he whispered against her ear, as he took his final breath._


	5. Chapter 5

Silence stood between her and Joseph, the memory had punched her right in the face and suddenly she felt sick and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Whatever anger that had lingered between them was now gone.

“Because he had to die—“ she breathed out. She knew that Jacob had loved her, at one point.

Though her response did not sit well with Joseph, “He didn’t have to die! You’re the one that ended his life—“

“And he ended many others!” her sadness snapped back at him, as she looked at him, “Eli—“ her voice cut off, realizing Joseph was staring at her, with such sympathetic eyes.

He pulled away from her and rested his hands on the table, “you—loved him—“

There it was, the truth of it all. Yes, she did love him and that is why she went back every time. But in the end, it couldn’t be like that anymore. Eli was her friend…She wiped her eyes, “what of it?” She looked at him, “what was it you said? God giveth and God taketh away. Pain. Sacrifice…” her words were cold as she spoke to him. She turned away and left the room, letting the door slam behind her. Myra walked back to her room and saw the rosary on the table. She grabbed onto it and walked through the bunker till she found a place she could sit. She held the rosary in her hand and clasped her hands together. Closing her eyes, she breathed slowly as she held onto the rosary and thought of everyone, even Jacob.

“I’ve never seen you pray before.”

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Joseph, she stood up, “my grandmother used to make me do it every night before bed. I didn’t believe, but it was better than fighting it.” She wiped her eyes, “I’m sorry, Joseph.”

He looked at her, almost shocked that she had said it, “Myra—“

She was growing tired of fighting, it almost felt like they had fought every damn day since they’ve been in here together, “Please—“her voice cracked, “I— I don’t want to fight anymore. I can’t keep fighting with you—“ every time she looked at his eyes, she always saw Jacob’s and it only made her angry that it had turned out the way it did. From the moment she was asked to help with this investigation, to the last moment of her losing everyone. She should have walked away in the beginning, why didn’t she?

“I—I loved him so much—“ her voice cracked, “and in his own way…he loved me too.”

“Myra…” he spoke softly.

“I fought so hard—“ her eyes shook, “and when I held my rifle up to shoot him…I couldn’t.” A sob erupted from her, “I saw him and I saw how I was with him. That I loved him and needed him—“ Joseph reached his hand out and touched her face, “But when I shot Eli— everyone collapsed around me and I knew I couldn’t let Jacob go—“

Finally she broke, arched her head back and cried out in agony, as if everything was finally coming to terms. Joseph wrapped his arms tightly around her body, and pulled her close to him. She nuzzled her face into his neck as she cried, everything, all the choices she had made…had led her to this. She pulled away and he cupped her face, wiping away the tears, “Forgive…” his eyes watched hers, “and you will be forgiven.”

“What if I can’t?”

He smiled softly, “Then let me show you the way…”

“Okay, Joseph.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd get what I got down posted. Still am working on the last stretch of this story. <3


	6. Now I remember...

Myra walked through the bunker, her mind was wandering, her mind was fighting every bit of her being. Did she have feelings for Joseph? She shook her head, unsure of what to feel. His voice echoed in the silence of the bunker and she sat down in the kitchen remembering when she first met him.

_Myra stared down at her phone, as she watched the video and cringed at the sight of Joseph, digging his thumbs into someone’s eyes. The signal cut out as Earl spoke to her, “Hey Rookie. Rookie!” she put her phone away, “You’re wasting your time, there’s no signal out here.”_

_She looked over at Burke as he looked down at his paper. She looked out to see the tall statue of Joseph, she wasn’t sure what she was getting herself into._

_“How much longer?” Burke asked._

_“Just long enough for you to change your mind so we can turn this bird around.”_

_“You want me to ignore a federal warrant, Sheriff?”_

_“No, sir. I want you to understand the reality of this situation: Joseph Seed, he’s not a man to be fucked wit. We’ve had run-ins with him before and they haven’t always gone our way. Just sometimes..sometimes, it’s best to leave well enough alone.”_

_“Yeah well, we have laws for a reason, Sheriff.”_

_She laughed at comment, though with what the Sheriff had said, a part of her suddenly didn’t want to be there anymore. It didn’t take too long as they arrived at the compound. His church stood tall at the end, her heart beat hard in her chest, if they wanted to turn back now... now would be their chance._

_“Are you scared, Sheriff?”_

**_And what if he was? What of it Burke? I’m fucking scared now too._ **

_“Last chance, Marshall...” Earl looked over at him._

_“We’re going in.”_

**_Well fuck, better pull it together then._ **

_They landed and walked through the compound, Myra stood up tall as to not show her fear, but her stomach was churning and her heart was about to pop out of her chest. What was going to happen? They’d arrest him and all leave and it would all be over? For a moment she thought about that letter she had received a day before she went on this mission. There was no signature, only a few words, words of warning maybe? But she thought nothing of it, until now. It creeped up on her like the wooden floors that creaked and cracked beneath her as she walked towards Joseph._  
  
_“Just hold on Marshall—“_

_“We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering--“_

_“Sheriff—“ Burke was becoming impatient._

_“Do not pull that trigger. Remain calm...”_

_“No, fuck this.”_

_She watched Joseph as he stared down the Marshall, and he raised his hands, the others from inside the church blocking Joseph from our view._

_“Here they are...the Locusts in our garden...You see they’re come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you. They’ve come to destroy all that we built.”_

_Yelling ensued, the sheriff wanted this to go right and for the moment it felt like it wasn’t, “Now hold on, do not touch that service weapon! Hold on and stand down! Stand down! Everyone calm down!”_

_But Joseph came forward and everyone quieted, “We knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it. Go. Go...” She turned her head as everyone left the church, leaving only Joseph and his family. She looked at John, Faith and then Jacob._

_“I saw when the lamb opened the first seal, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see...”_

_“Step. Forward.”_

_“And I saw, and behold it was a white horse...and Hell followed with him.” Joseph turned his eyes to Myra’s as she walked forward with the cuffs in her hands, the letter so prominent in her mind, now finally understood. It was him, he had sent it and she could see it in his eyes. He lifted his hand up._

_“Rookie—cuff this son of a bitch.”_

_“God will not let you take me.” She walked forward at she grabbed onto the cuffs. Her eyes left his as she looked over at Jacob and he smirked at her._

_**Focus Myra. Fuck...**_  
  
_She grabbed onto his wrists and placed the cuffs on him, he leaned forward and whispered to her, “Sometimes the best thing to do, is to walk away...”_

_But it was too damn late now. She placed her hand on his shoulder as she walked with him out of the church and back to the helicopter. But her heart pounded hard, why did he send the letter? And how the fuck did he know she’d be there?_

_“Do you feel it yet?” he turned his head and she pushed him forward._

_“Enough—“ they walked through the compound, as his followers began to lose control. Myra hurried with Joseph as they reached the helicopter and all climbed in. But his followers grabbed and hung on, their life didn’t matter...only his._

_And within that moment they fell and crashed._

_Her vision was blurred as she hung upside down, she could smell smoke and fire. She coughed as she saw the headset, a voice calling out. She tried to reach out, stretching as far as she could. Relief hit for a second as she grabbed onto the headset before a hand grabbed onto hers. She looked to see Joseph, as he looked at her._

_“That saved...a wretch...like me...” she let go of the headset as he grabbed onto her and pulled her close, “I told you that God wouldn’t let you take me.” He grabbed onto the headset, “Dispatch.”_

_“Ohhh...my god.”_

_“Everything is just fine here. No need to call anyone.”_

_“Yes, Father. Praise be to you.”_

_Myra’s heart fell in her chest, fucking Nancy!_

_He came close to her face, his eye piercing into hers, “No one is coming to save you.”_

_She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream._

_A smile played across his face, “I warned you. And now—“ the sound of a truck pulled up, “Now I’ll make you see. But for now—“ his lips lightly brushed against hers as she squirmed in her seat. He crawled out and went to his followers. A few came over, one grabbed onto Hudson as she kicked and screamed._

_Myra grabbed onto her foot and tried to pull her back, but failed. Burke slowly came too, “Jesus Christ! We gotta get the fuck outta here.”_

_She fiddled with her belt and after a few moments she was released and fell onto the ground before she crawled out and ran into the forest._

She sat and drank her tea, but then there was the time, he had saved her from John drowning her.  
  
_John had sent out his men to hunt her down. For a moment she thought she could handle it, but it didn’t take long and when she was shot, the impact hurt, but everything felt...blissful._

_She was under water, and wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold her breath. She was pulled up by one of the followers as she watched a few other people leave the waters, “We must atone...For only then may we stand in the light of God and walk through his Gate unto Eden.”_

_Myra walked forward towards John as he closed the book he had in his hands and looked at her, with menacing eyes, “Not this one.” He held out his hand and gave the book to the man, “This one’s not clean.” He grabbed onto her neck and threw her into the water as he held her there. She had pissed him off, and she could feel it as he squeezed her. He pulled her up, she wanted to choke, “Ahh...shh...” he smiled as he went to dunk her in again when Joseph’s voice stilled him._

_“Do you mock the Cleansing, John?” His face, as if he had been scolded by a parent, made her see a small side of him, a very small side._

_“No Joseph—“_

_“Shhh. You have to love them, John. Do not let your sin prevent that.” His hands lowered away from her neck, “Bring that one to me.” The follower pushed his hand against her back as she walked forward towards Joseph. He opened his arms and cupped her face in her hands, “Despite all that you have done, you are not beyond salvation. You’re not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You’ve been given a gift. Now it remains to be seen whether you choose to embrace it...or to cast it aside.”_

_He moved away from her over to John, as he placed his hand on his shoulder, “This one shall reach the Atonement—“ he grabbed the back of John’s head and rested his forehead against his, “Or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you John.”_

_“Yes, Joseph.” She saw a sadness on his face, a face she didn’t think he’d ever make. Perhaps then she was wrong. That maybe she should have stayed home and not gone to work._

_John turned to her, his eyes staring into hers, “You will confess. Every sin you’ve ever committed, no matter how petty, no matter how small...I will pull from you. Then we’ll see if you’re worthy of Atonement.”_

She stared down at the cup of tea, before she whipped the cup across the room, shattering against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go...I think, I've become so anxious about this story ending that I don't want it to end...Even though I've got a Jacob Seed Fanfic to work on and then a Sharky Boshaw one... I'd say Nick Rye but... he's already taken...But damn T^T Anyways, hope to have it done soon. <3


	7. Forgiveness (Is more than saying Sorry...)

That night she stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep as she felt nauseous. Looking back over at the radio, she crawled out of bed. And wrapped the sheet she had around her and turned it on once again. She sat crossed legged on the floor as she tried each channel, “Nick...Sharky? Grace? Anyone?” she spoke softly, “I don’t know if anyone will hear this. I don’t know if anyone else made it out, but know that I haven’t forgotten about you guys. Know that I never will.” She waited, but only silence answered her. She stood up and walked away from the radio. She walked into the other room, and saw Joseph asleep on the beds that he piled onto the floor.

Myra looked down at the rosary in her hand and walked over to the side of his bed and placed the beads down on the pillow beside him. She didn’t want to keep it as it was not hers to keep. Her eyes hurt a little as she blinked and looked at him.

 _“Was it worth it? Was it?”_  
  
“I don’t know...” she whispered.

 _“When are you gonna realize that every problem cannot be solved with a bullet?”_  
  
She turned away from Joseph and headed to the doorway.

_“When you first came here, I gave you the choice to walk away. You chose not to. In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time.”_

A pain felt shot through her abdomen and she fell to the side of the doorway, her hand tried to grip the side of the wall for support.

_“Put down your guns. And you take your friends. You leave me my flock...and you go in peace.”_

Her breathing hitched, but tried to stay quiet, not wanting to wake Joseph. She pushed away from the doorway and walked slowly towards her room.

_“Remember...”_

“Fuck!” she cried out and hit the floor hard. She curled into a ball hoping the pain would stop.

 _“...God is watching.”_  
  
Myra gripped onto her mid-section, and pushed herself up slowly, “Why—“  She looked over near the doorway and noticed a few spots of red on the floor. She crawled over, the tip of her finger touched the red liquid, “Blood—“ she felt silly for a moment, “it’s my—“ she stopped and looked between her legs and saw blood had smeared on her thighs, “Period.” She stood up slowly and gripped onto the walls as she walked. The pain was unbearable as she made her way to the bathroom, she needed to clean up, but why was there so much blood, “oh god—“ she whimpered out, why the fuck did the bathroom need to be so damn far away!

She shut the bathroom door and fell onto the floor, an agonizing cry echoed in the small space.  
“Please—god why is this—“ she slipped off her shirt and the underwear she had just hand washed, and crawled into the shower. The cold water hit her skin and she sat on the floor unable to move. The pain was none she had felt before, and after the last 15 years she had never experienced cramps like this before. The water slowly began to warm up as she sat on the floor, the blood slowly running down the drain. She wiped her eyes and her nose and wondered if she had a miscarriage. With how much she and Joseph did... how did he put it? Made love? She wouldn’t be surprised. But she didn’t know, and there wasn’t a doctor around to tell her otherwise, all she could do was wait it out...in the shower. She chuckled at the thought, no, she couldn’t stay in the bathroom and hide from Joseph for a whole week.

She sat there as the water ran down on her and her head resting against the wall of the unit as stared out the frosted shower door, wondering if she had been pregnant. The thought made her sad, one day she had hoped she would have a family, but—not like this. Her mother had gone through a miscarriage once, its how she ended up being an only child. Her mother was afraid to try again in the fear that she’d lose another child. Myra placed a hand on her tummy and more pain shot through her, “Please—“ she gritted through her teeth, “make it stop!” she cried out. The thought that she’d be losing her child right that minute, tore at her.

Her breathing was light as she sat there, the pain only grew worse. Most of the blood had gone down the drain, but she knew she’d have to make something out of toilet paper or...something. The water ran over her, but the more the pain came, the hotter her body felt and soon was feeling delirious. She began to sing in the shower, anything to take her mind off it.

“Oh, my loving sinner, when world’s on fire  
Don’t you want God’s bosom to be your pillow.  
Tide me over—“ she swallowed, her mouth feeling dry.  
“—In the rock of ages.  
Rock of Ages cleft for me.”  
  
She thought for a moment she saw a figure through the frosted glass, but continued to sing.

“Don’t you want to go to heaven when the world’s on fire  
Don’t you want God’s bosom to be your pillow—“  
  
Myra felt cold air hit against her skin and looked up at Joseph, as he stood in nothing but his black jeans. He looked down at the blood that was on the floor and whatever was left in the shower with her. For a moment thought maybe she had attempted to end her life again, “What happened—“

She sat forward and turned off the water, “I—I think I’m having a—“ she cried out, “just leave me in here—“

He grabbed onto a towel, helped her up and wrapped it around her, she stood with him for a few moments as she looked at him, “Go—go to bed. I’ll be fine—“ she hunched over in pain.

“Clearly not.” He held onto her as he took her back to her bed and laid her down with the towel.

“Joseph...please—“ she held onto his arm tightly, “Go—“

“Let me help you, Myra.” He touched the side of her face, “stop pushing me away, when I want to help.”

She nodded her head, he had a point, “Right—sorry...” she laid her head on the pillow, with sleep that followed shortly after.

Joseph looked down at Myra and reached his hand out to brush some hair away from her face. He stood for a few moments before he took the rosary off his hand and wrapped it around hers. He sat down on the floor beside her bed and rested his head against her mattress, “something is coming... you can feel it can’t you?” he whispered to himself and left.

_The sky was so blue and warm as she walked along a lakeside. She stared out and saw a large oak tree._

_“Hello?” she called out, but no one answered. She walked over to the water’s edge, and stared at the glassy ripples._

_“Myra...”a voice echoed. She watched as Joseph emerged from the waters, his hair was long and stuck against the nape of his neck. The water slid down his body as he outstretched his arms to her. She watched the water trail down his chest and hips into the water below, “come here...”_

_His voice was so angelic, so warming. She walked slowly into the water and grabbed onto his hands. Her heart pounding hard in her chest, “Joseph...”_

_He smiled at her as he pulled her deeper into the water, “Do you fear me?”_

_She shook her head no as he pulled her close in the water and slipped off her white dress as it floated away in the water. He pulled her tight against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, she moaned and could feel his cock pressing against her._  
  
_His eyes devoured hers, ”you’re mine...” his hands dug into her hips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, “and I will cleanse you of all your sins—“ his lips pressed against hers deeply as a groan echoed in his throat._  
  
Myra opened her eyes as a rush of heat came to her cheeks. The dream had felt so real, and her heart pounded hard in her chest. She sat up slowly, “Fuck—“ she groaned feeling sore and horny. The pain of her cramps subsided, at least for the time being. Though now a feeling of desired was burning inside her. She looked down at her hand and saw the rosary wrapped around and saw Joseph on the floor beside her bed. She reached out and touched the bun of his hair.

“How are you feeling?”  
  
Myra jumped at the sound of his voice, she blushed feeling embarrassed, “Sore—“ he turned his head to look at her, “but I’ll be okay.” She laid her head back on the pillow, looking at his blue eyes, “Thank you.”  
  
He nodded his head and turned, resting on his knees and leaning against her bed, “what happened—“

She looked away from him and felt a rush of warmth to her face, “I—I don’t—you don’t—“ she sighed, “honestly—“  and groaned into her pillow. Did she really want to sit there and explain to him that she’s on her period? Or that potentially she’s having a miscarriage?

He chuckled for a moment, “Don’t fret over it, my lamb.”

She turned her head, “what—did I say about the pet names—“

Joseph stood up and bent down to kiss her forehead, “Rest, and when you feel well—with joy you will draw water from the wells of salvation.”

She looked up at him, not really wanting to argue about it only being shower water and rested her head.

  Joseph walked out of her room and turned to look at her form before quietly speaking, “He reached down from on high and took hold of the lamb; and drew the lamb out of deep waters.”

 

For a week or so, Myra kept to her bed, for the most part. She sat up in her bed and all she could hear was silence, not even the sound of Joseph chattering away to himself and for a moment fear took her. She hurried out of bed and ran out into the hallway, what if he had opened the bunker and left? Her feet pattered along the floor as she went to each room, and finally reached the bathroom. She could hear the shower running and then him, talking through the crack in the door.  
  
“My Faith...My Faith... She was not the first to carry that name, but she was the most devoted. She was like many of the others when she came to me...Broken...lost...I put my faith inside her, and she became angelic—Perfect.” Myra shook her head for a moment, Bliss... she wondered if that’s what he meant? A pang of jealousy hit her and it was not pleasant, but he continued.

“My brother John was loved by few. Feared by many. Misunderstood by all...except me...John was not born a monster. He was just a child when our family was torn apart. He was loving. Kind. Full of joy...He was easily preyed upon.” Myra leaned her head against the wall as she listened, “John was not perfect. Sometimes he was not even good. But he was my brother...” For a moment she had wondered if he was talking to himself, or was it God?

 “My brother Jacob was a fighter.” His name made her heart stop as she slid down onto the floor, “He fought our parents. He fought the government. He fought me—“ he hitched back his breath, “But mostly, he fought himself... The demons that he brought home from the War consumed him.”

Myra brought her knees to her chest as sadness filled her. And the more she listened, the more she felt like she had done more wrong to Joseph than any other human.

“He thought he was a weapon without a purpose. That he was a warrior without a legacy...They were his legacy. All those people willing to protect our Family from the collapse. To purge the sinful from our home—“ she could hear anger in his voice before his broke out in a struggled cry.

“My Family...my brothers...my sister...they’ve been taken from me from me. By a snake in the garden!” Her eyes widened at his anger and started to wonder why he hadn’t killed her by now. She wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks as she heard his sobs, “I thought I knew God’s plan. But I was wrong—“

She stood up and opened the bathroom door slowly.

“I was blind—but now I see...” She stood in the doorway as another sob erupted from him, “God—how do I forgive...how can I forgive—”

Joseph felt warmth on his backside, as a pair of arms wrapped around him, she breathed slowly as she spoke, “Come now, let us settle the matter, said God. Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool.” She rested her head on his back where his tattoo sat and cried, “I was wrong. I should have never come here...”

He turned to face her and saw the tears that stained her face and the blood that had dried between her legs.

“Please forgive me...”  
  
He stared down at how weak and vulnerable she looked and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face pressing against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his back and held him close and his lips pressed against her skin. She moved away for a moment as he moved her under the running water and dipped her head back, “Myra...” he ran the tips of his fingers along her face, the water hitting hard against her mouth and nose. She held her breath and waited.

Her heart rate elevated as she waited, and after what seemed like an eternity, she was pulled forward from under the running water. His hands cupped her face as he wiped away her hair that stuck to her skin.

“I forgive you.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead.    
  
Tears ran down her face as she looked at him, her face scrunched up in sadness, “Joseph...” his arms wrapped around her once more as he held her close. He ran his hands along her body and touched her softly, her hands moved along his chest and as she kissed his neck. A moan escaped his lips as he pushed her lightly against the wall of the shower. A strong urge flowed between them, but this time he wouldn’t let it, not in here.

He pulled her out of the shower once she was done and took her to his room. She followed closely; the floor was freezing against her wet feet. When they entered the room, he lightly pushed Myra backwards onto the bed. Her body bounced on the mattresses as she looked up at him, little drops of water slowly slid their way down his body and past his hips. She blushed as she looked at him, her eyes trailing down to his cock, thick and throbbing.  Joseph crawled down onto the bed and between her legs, his lips trailing up her stomach, along the word ‘Wrath’ that was on her skin. He inched closer to her, his hands digging into her hips as he pulled her against his cock. A gasp escaped her and she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. His skin felt hot as he touched her.

“Joseph...”

His eyes looked up at her; his breathing was turning into pants. She pulled on his hair to urge him closer to her. He groaned at the pull and nipped her breast lightly, a moan escaping her lips. The grip on his hair softened as he moved forward, his chest hot against hers, as his lips kissed and sucked at her neck.  

Her legs wrapped around his waist to urge him closer, he pulled away from her neck and looked at her eyes for a moment, his eyes trailed along her skin and saw some red skin from where his beard had been. She reached her hands up and cupped his face, her fingers ran along his beard and pulled him down to kiss him deeply. He moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto his cock placing it against her cunt.

“Please—“ she whispered, moving her hips.

“Look at me, Myra.”

Her eyes looked up into his blue ones as he pushed into her tight wet warmth. He relished in the pleasure, in the way her pupils dilated, “My lamb.” He thrust into her slowly, his one hand cupping the back of her head, while the other held onto her hip.

“God—“ she moaned out. He felt so hot, but she wanted more, “harder...” she pleaded. He thrust into her, she felt hot and tight around him. He bent down and kissed her lips softly and then deeply as he felt her dig her nails into his back.  
  
A loud growl escaped from him as he thrust hard into her, his eyes looked down at her, “Do you want me?”

“Yes—“ she cried out and cupped his face, her cheeks were red as she neared her climax.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his lips pressed against hers, his thrusts ragged, “Come for me—“ his whispered against her lips, her body ached with pleasure as her walls tightened around his cock, squeezing and pulsing. He rested his head against her neck, as he thrust a few more times before he stilled, the feeling of warmth filled her.

He kissed her neck tenderly and pushed himself up slowly as he looked down at Myra before he laid down beside her and pulled her close.

“Rest Myra—“ he kissed the top of her head and held her as he closed his eyes.

She rested her head on his chest and looked at his face. The sound of his voice echoed in her head  as looked at him.

_“You judge me. You judge us. The things that you’ve done...People say...that I’m crazy, but when you wake up in the morning you look at the same news that I do. Do your eyes not fill with horror? This is the world!? This is the world we built for our children? Communities being torn apart. Walls being erected. Because leaders are too impotent to act. Bullies are too addled to lead righteously.”_

_  
_ Myra reached out and touched his face softly, as she pushed herself up slowly and straddled his hips.  

  
_“I did not ask for this...I was chosen. See, everything is coming to an end. You can feel that. I know you can.” He back away from her, “See, mankind is weak...and vulnerable. And we are hurtling towards our destruction and no one is willing to do anything about it. I can see that. You can see. And we are not crazy.”_  
  
Her eyes wandered over to the markings on his body and slowly her hand trailed down his chest. She gasped lightly as she felt his hands on her hips, “Again?” he rasped out.

 _  
“So what are we supposed to do? We just sit back and await the inevitable?”  
  
  
_ “I need you—“ she breathed into the room as she bent down and kissed him softly, his arms wrapping around her back.  
_  
  
“I don’t claim to be a perfect man, but I saw what was coming and chose to act. To lead. Because society is broken and the only way forward... is to go back to the way things once were.”  
  
_  
She moaned against him, feeling his arousal against her, “Joseph, I feel like I’m—“  
  
  
_“Innocent and pure. So safe and protected...in our garden...I can save you...”_  

  
He pressed his fingers against her lips, “I know...” his eyes trailed up to hers, “Because I can feel it too.” She smiled softly and pressed her lips against his eagerly.    
  
  
_“...But you have to have Faith.”_  
  
  
Her pleasure echoed through the bunker, panting, slapping of skin on skin and then finally after some time, sleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIS DONE! Yaaaaas. Finally feel like my brain is about to bleed out @_@ Anyways, now I can work on the other fanfics for Far Cry 5. So I do hope you've enjoyed it. And thank you for all the likes and support. ^_^ <3


End file.
